The present invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to an iron-type golf club head.
Over the past several years, golf club designers have attempted to improve iron-type golf club heads by, for example, lowering the center of gravity, minimizing unwanted vibration, and/or generally enhancing feel. For example, polymeric weighting elements disposed in the backside of “cavity-backed” iron heads have been employed in an attempt to achieve such attributes. While such designs have accomplished a certain level of success in lowering the center of gravity, minimizing unwanted vibration, and/or enhancing feel, the dimensions and placement of such weighting elements (and the geometry of the perimeter weighting elements that, in part, form such “cavity-backed” iron heads) have not been fully optimized. Thus, a need exists for iron-type golf club heads which comprise improved perimeter weighting characteristics and enhanced positioning of weighting elements disposed in the backside of such golf club heads.